powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean Screen (episode)
Mean Screen is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis Intrigued at how something so small as a computer virus can cause the humans so much grief, King Mondo sends down Mean Screen to hack into computers and amplify the disaster. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are put on traffic cop duty, only to get in trouble for giving Jerome a citation himself. Plot At the computer lab, Adam and Tanya are with their friend Raymond learning about the internet. However, Tanya accidentally downloads a computer virus that would crash the whole lab in 45 seconds, but thankfully, Raymond creates an antivirus on his laptop and manages to stop the virus just in time. Seeing this, Prince Sprocket suggests they send down their own computer virus and take over Angel Grove. King Mondo likes that idea, and sends Mean Screen down to Earth. Tanya leaves for a Kata lesson from Tommy, just as Kat and Rocky arrive to see Adam on a martial arts chat room. Meanwhile, Klank and Orbus are with Mean Screen in a computer center in the downtown area, hoping to upload a computer virus of their own to shut down the Ranger’s arsenal. After scanning the Zeo Zord blueprints, Mean Screen uploads the virus, making all the machinery in Angel Grove go haywire. Bulk and Skull’s are sent down by Lieutenant Stone to direct traffic via radio, and they think it’s the perfect chance to unveil their white gloves and whistles. Back at the computer lab, Adam sees another virus come up, but even after pulling the plug to power down, Raymond said he never seen this type of virus before. Zordon contacts the Rangers to know what’s going on, and while Raymond works on a new antivirus, the Rangers are overrun by Cogs. While Adam, Kat, and Rocky morph to fight against the Cogs, an already morphed Tommy and Tanya make their way to the computer center, only for Mean Screen to take them by surprise. After forcing the Cogs into retreat, the trio teleport to the computer center to help Tommy and Tanya, only for Mean Screen to be unaffected by the Zeo Laser Pistols due to the virus. At the Power Chamber, Alpha 5 discovers that the virus has infected their systems and is moving too quickly for him to delete it, and to make things worse, the virus made it to the Zeo Zord computer, meaning they can't form the Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile, the Rangers split up to cover more ground against Mean Screen, but are forced into retreat just as the latter blows up the computer center. Tommy tries the Zeo Blaster against Mean Screen, but to no avail. Zordon tells the Rangers that Alpha managed to reconfigure the Defender Wheel so it would not be affected by the virus. It works as Tommy manages a direct hit on Mean Screen, but King Mondo sends Klank and Orbus down to grow the monster to give him more power. Unfortunately, the virus has made the Zeo Megazord inoperable, but Adam says he might have an idea in order to fix it. He teleports back to the computer lab and asks Raymond for the antivirus despite not being tested. With it, Adam gives it to Alpha, ridding the Zeo Zords of the virus, and making them invulnerable to another attack. The Rangers summon the Zords and form the Zeo Megazord, shocking Mean Screen who tries to infect the Zords again. However, Tommy reverses the charges and Adam uses the Zeo Battle Helmet 4 to shock him. Then, Rocky uses Zeo Battle Helmet 3 to crack Mean Screen’s face, before they destroy him with the Zeo Megazord saber. A furious King Mondo takes his anger out at Klank when Sprocket pins the blame on him. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull stop a car on the desert road they think is a passerby, only it to be an angry Stone who takes their gloves away and fires them from their traffic cop duties. At the Power Chamber, Zordon congratulates Adam for his quick thinking, but he knows the real praise must go to Raymond. Then, Billy appears on the viewing globe, revealing that the Aquitians were able to solve the battle against the Hydro Contaminators through peaceful means, and he’s ready to come home. However, King Mondo caught wind of the news, and plans on making Billy’s trip one he’ll never forget. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Voice only) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Darren Press as Raymond *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Karim Prince as Mean Screen (voice) Errors *The way the computer virus that Tanya found was cured was in no way a realistic depiction of how it would work in real life. You need an antivirus and you can't just close all the tabs. *In the shot of Mean Screen on the ATM, there is a time code box which is a staple of Japanese television. **This was presumably left in as Vicky Bronaugh probably thought it was hard to see due to the size of the shot and time box. Notes *First appearance of Raymond. He appears next in "A Small Problem". *Billy announces to the Power Rangers at the Power Chamber on the videophone that he is coming home to Earth at the end of the episode. The footage used would later be recycled for "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II". *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel episode, "Tech Support". Song *Big Bang *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) Releases *Representing Zeo, Mean Screen was one of three classic Power Rangers episodes which was released as part of the Power Rangers Generations DVD included in issue 16 of the UK Jetix Magazine on November 3rd 2005. See Also (fight footage and story) we Category:Zeo Category:Episode